


The Coffee Shop Diaries #1

by Elizabeth_Ostridge



Series: The Coffee Shop Diaries [1]
Category: not part of a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Ostridge/pseuds/Elizabeth_Ostridge
Summary: 16 year old Clarissa Mumford, the daughter of billionaire Kyle Mumford, spends her free time at the local coffee shop. Everyone who spends time at the coffee shop knows who Clarissa is, but is there a secret to Clarissa that people don't know about? Is she the good girl everyone thinks she is?





	1. Chapter 1

As the rain streaked the window of the local coffee shop, Clarissa sat at a table next to the window. On the table was her coffee, some books, a camera, her car keys, and a map spread out on the table. As Clarissa was sitting at her table, a young man around her age approached her. "Is this seat taken?" The young man asked pointing to the seat across from Clarissa's. Clarissa looked up at the young man, "no it's not, let me just clear some of my stuff." She said as she reached across the table to move the map. The young man placed his hand on hers. "It's okay, I don't need the table." He said with a smile. Clarissa smiled back and sat back in her chair. "I'm Clarissa, my friends call me Clary." She said as she put her camera and her books in her bag and reached for the map. "I'm Kurtis, people call me Kurt or trouble," The young man said with a laugh, "so what was with all the stuff you had on the table?" He asked curiously. Clarissa blushed as she folded the map. "Hobbies. I like finding places to take pictures, and then I keep track of when I'm going to go to the different places." She explained as she tucked away the map. "Cool, you have a car then that you drive in to these places?" Kurtis asked as he leaned forward in his chair. "Yeah, I have two actually. A pink one and a blue one. They're both at home though because they are topless cars and I walked here in the rain." Clarissa said as she finished her coffee. "Leaving so soon?" Kurtis asked as Clarissa stood. Clarissa slung her bag over her shoulder, "I have to get home, my father likes to do reckless things when he's left home alone for a while." She explained as Kurtis stood up. "Let me give you a ride, my motorcycle is just out front and the rain has stopped." He suggested with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarissa got on the back of Kurtis' motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist as he drove to her house. "Thank you for the ride." Clarissa said to Kurtis when they got to her house. "Isn't this the Mumford Mansion? You're Kyle Mumford's "good girl" daughter then?" Kurtis asked looking at the huge house. "Good girls don't ride on motorcycles and kiss bad boys," Clarissa said before kissing Kurtis on the lips, "see you around trouble." She smiled as she walked into the house. Kurtis drove away on his motorcycle after Clarissa disappeared into the house. When Clarissa closed the door behind her, she heard a small explosion from the basement. Her father was experimenting again. "Daddy, I'm home!" Clarissa called as she walked into the kitchen. Mr. Mumford walked upstairs to greet his daughter. "Hey baby girl, how was school?" He asked as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "It was alright. I have homework to do, so I'll be upstairs in my room." Clarissa said as she grabbed a pop from the fridge and headed to her room. When Clarissa got to her room, she threw her bag on her bed and pulled everything out. As Clarissa unfolded her map, a piece of paper fell to the floor. Clarissa picked up the piece of paper and saw a phone number written on it. Clarissa smiled when she saw the phone number, she added the number to her phone and went back to what she was working on at the coffee shop. She circled different spots on the map and added the locations to her notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after Clarissa got ready for school, she walked out to the garage and got into her pink car. "Have a good day at school." Mr. Mumford said from the doorway between the house and the garage. Clarissa pulled out of the garage and drove to the coffee shop. When Clarissa parked her car in the parking lot behind the coffee shop, she got out and walked into the coffee shop, sitting at her usual table. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Kurtis asked as he sat across from Clarissa at her table by the window. Clarissa looked up from the book she had in front of her. "Look, I don't worry about you going to school so why should you worry about me going to school?" She said as a barista came over with Clarissa's coffee. "Clarissa doesn't have to justify herself to you. Besides, her her daddy doesn't know that it doesn't matter now does it?" The barista said snapping the piece of gum she was chewing. "Thank you Jessa, I can handle myself thanks." Clarissa said and Jessa nodded as she walked away. "Wanna go ride around on my motorcycle since you're skipping school? Kurtis asked leaning forward in his chair. "No, I have my pink car today and I never said that I wasn't going to school." Clarissa said as she picked up her coffee and walked out of the coffee shop, Kurtis quickly following her. "So you are going to school then?" Kurtis asked as he followed Clarissa to her car. "No, but Jessa is the only person in that coffee shop who knows that I skip school so I'd prefer you not say anything about it while in the coffee shop." Clarissa said as she got in her car. "So what are you doing then?" Kurtis asked leaning on the side of Clarissa's car. "Why are you so curious about what I'm doing? Is it because I kissed you yesterday?" Clarissa asked as she looked at Kurtis. "No! No, of course not," Kurtis said defensively, "you're just not the kind of girl I would picture skipping school so I just wanted to know what you do when you skip school." Clarissa rolled her eyes and moved her bag from the passenger seat and into the back seat. "Get in and I'll show you." She said as she started the engine of her car.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of driving, Clarissa parking her car in the parking lot of an abandoned building. "What are we doing here?" Kurtis asked as Clarissa grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "I'm meeting people here to take some pictures. I'm putting together a portfolio of photos I've taken so I can get into photography school." Clarissa explained as she and Kurtis walked into the building. Inside the building, Kurtis and Clarissa were greeted by a big group of teens. There were boys wearing just ripped jeans and running shoes, girls wearing jackets with only bras underneath with ripped jeans, short shorts or skirts, girls with really short dresses, and boys and girls smoking. "Wow Clarissa, you've definitely surprised me. I never would have pictured you hanging with these types." Kurtis said as a tall muscular guy walked over to them. "Hey Clary, we're all ready for you. Why don't you set up and let us know when you're done." The teen said. Clarissa rolled her eyes, "I don't need to set up Donavan, all I need is my camera." She said as she pulled her camera out of her bag, and walked over to a small group of teens and started photographing them. Kurtis stayed where Clarissa had let him and watched Clarissa as she photographed the teens. "Clarissa, you have to come to Jessa's party tonight and take more photos." One of the girls in a short dress said when Clarissa finished taking pictures. "I'd love to Talia but I have to upload these photos to my computer, and do some editing so I can print them and add them to my portfolio for school." Clarissa said as she put her camera away. "Jessa has a party every night so come tomorrow night." Talia said as she walked out of the building with Clarissa and Kurtis. "I'll get the party details from Jessa and think about it." Clarissa said as she and Kurtis got in her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarissa drove Kurtis back to the coffee shop and walked over to his motorcycle with him. "Are you really going to go to the party tomorrow night?" Kurtis asked as he leaned against the wall beside his motorcycle. "Maybe, why do you care?" Clarissa asked as she looked into Kurtis' eyes. Kurtis shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I don't." He said as he pulled his motorcycle helmet on. "Come over tonight and you can see my portfolio. But park your motorcycle down the street and go to the left side of the house. I'll have my window open and my bedroom light on so you'll be able to find my room." Clarissa said with a smile and walked back to her car before Kurtis could say anything. Later that night, Kurtis did exactly what Clarissa had said and found her room when he got to her house. He climbed the vine posts that were attached to the side of Clarissa's house and climbed in through her window. "Hey, you came. Come see how my photos turned out." Clarissa said as she cleared a space on her bed for Kurtis to sit. Kurtis sat down beside Clarissa and looked through her photos with her. "Hey, random question, don't you need good attendance and grades to get into photography school?" He asked as he shifted his position on Clarissa's bed. "I don't always skip school and when they see my portfolio, my attendance and grades won't matter." Clarissa said as she handed Kurtis a huge folder. Kurtis looked through the photos in the folder while Clarissa edited the photos she took earlier that day. "These are amazing Clarissa, have you ever thought of entering photo contests?" Kurtis asked when he finished looking through the photos. Clarissa looked up from her work and shrugged, "I've been so focused on trying to put together my portfolio for photography school that I haven't really thought of photo contests." She admitted as she hit print on the photos she had just finished editing. "Well, I should probably get going," Kurtis said as he walked over to Clarissa's window, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the window. Clarissa nodded, "coffee shop, same table as always." She said with a smile as she grabbed her photos from the printer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Clarissa sat at her table at the coffee shop with her photography portfolio in front of her. "Hey Clarissa, why do you have your portfolio with you?" Kurtis asked as he sat down at the table. "Hey trouble," Clarissa said with a chuckle remembering that that's what he said his friends called him, "I have an interview with the photography school in half an a hour." Kurtis nodded as Jessa walked over to the table. "If you get accepted, then tonight's party I'm holding while be a celebration party for you," Jessa said as she put Clarissa's to go cup of coffee on the table, "good luck girly, and tell dad I'll call him later." Clarissa nodded as she stood up, grabbing her coffee and portfolio off the table. Kurtis followed Clarissa out to her car, "good luck Clary, I believe in you." He said as Clarissa climbed into her car. Clarissa smiled at Kurtis before driving to the photography school. A few hours later, Clarissa arrived at home after her interview. Her dad was waiting on the front porch with Jessa for Clarissa to tell them the news. "I've been accepted, I start in September and they want to enter some of my photos into photo contests." Clarissa told her dad and sister when she met them on the front porch of the house. "I knew you could do it baby girl." Kyle said to Clarissa. "Momma would be proud of you," Jessa said with a smile as she hugged her sister, "dad and I are proud of you." Clarissa smiled as she hugged her sister and pulled her father into the hug. Jessa was the first to pull out of the hug and continued to smile at her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Kurtis and Clarissa arrived at Jessa's party. Before going inside, Kurtis looked at Clarissa, "I didn't know Jessa was your sister." He said to her. Clarissa shrugged, "that's because I never told you," she said with a chuckle, "let's go into the party, it's a celebration for me after all." Clarissa smiled as she and Kurtis walked into the abandoned building where the party was being held. "Clary, congratulations!" Talia said as she walked over to Clarissa and Kurtis, "if you ever need a model, you know where to find me." Clarissa smiled as she hugged Talia, "thank you Talia, I will definitely be finding you and Donavan soon for some more photos." She said as Donavan walked over to them. "What are we talking about over here?" Donavan asked as he draped an arm over Talia's shoulder. "We're talking about how you and I are going to continue to be models for Clarissa's photos since she got accepted into photography school." Talia said with a smile. "Oh yeah, that's what we're celebrating tonight at this party." Donavan said with a smile. Clarissa rolled her eyes and shook her head, "please, celebrating my acceptance isn't the only reason for this party. My sister just loves throwing parties and you guys love attending them." She said with a chuckle. Donavan and Talia laughed, "that is so true." Talia said with a smile. "So you start September right?" Donavan asked and Clarissa nodded. As Clarissa, Talia, Donavan and Kurtis talked, the music slowly got cut off as Jessa took the microphone from the DJ. "Hey everyone, be sure to congratulate my sister on getting accepted into photography school." Jessa said and everyone cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

After the party, Clarissa got home and flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. She had never been to a party before and she was telling herself that she would never go to another party again. "Hey baby girl, did you have fun?" Kyle asked as he lightly knocked on her bedroom door. Clarissa sat up and looked at her dad, "I danced so much, my legs are going to hurt in the morning." She said with a slight chuckle. Kyle chuckled as well, "well get some rest, and I'll let you sleep in tomorrow." He said with a smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Clarissa laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, in just a few months she would be going to the photography school of her dreams. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Clarissa decided to start packing some of her things for school to try to tire herself out. After a short while of packing, Clarissa passed out on her bedroom floor with exhaustion. The next morning, Kyle went to Clarissa's room to check on her and he gently moved her to her bed when he found her on her bedroom floor. That afternoon, Clarissa woke up and found herself in her bed. She got dressed and headed to the garage to go to the coffee shop. When Clarissa got to the coffee shop, Kurtis was sitting at the table by the window. "Hey, sleep well?" Kurtis asked as Clarissa sat down at the table. "I fell asleep on my bedroom floor and woke up in my bed." Clarissa said as Jessa walked over with their coffees. "The countdown begins for you to start photography school," Jessa said to Clarissa with a smile, "less than a month for you to graduate high school and about three months until you start photography school." Clarissa took a drink of her coffee, "I know, I've already started to pack." She said with a casual shrug as she took another drink of her coffee.


End file.
